gooncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Cogsnag the Gentleman Orc.
Cogsnag is a neutral Orc character played by Bouseherb. He location is currently unknown. His home is somewhere in a mountain biome where he grows bread. Caution the following paragraph is me discribing myself if you wish to TLDR then that is fine with me. Bouseherb is a fun loving, easy going, loyal, slight joker, nice, and smart gamer. He loves Orcs, Role-play, and bread especially when it is toasted with butter. He is quite secretive and as such very little of his personal information is known. All the personal information that he has revealed he has only revealed to his closest of friends. All that is public is that he as you can guess is male, he likes bread, he is very fond of Orcs, loves video games, and roleplaying. His favorite drink is Dr. Pepper. His favorite time of the day is lunch time. All though he is a fan of good food and snacks quite alot Bouse is not fat and has a quite athletic build. He loves to run was on his schools track, and cross country team. He has also ran a Half marathon on new years day once. If you can get close and familar to him is a quite loyal friend willing to do anything for you. But if you get on his bad side you will have a enemy for at most a hour since he has a slight memory problem. Where he tends to forget non-important things. He was a advid actor in school and took place in two quite big plays. His current relationship status is single but not interested. Although he has many great talents he has never made it to first base or even to the plate. He wishes to wait for the right one. For he only wishes to date someone he would like to marry. But he would never talk down to a woman because of that. I hope you have enjoyed this little intro into me but I have to tell you I am not looking for pity or anything I just thought it would be nice to put this here so I wont have to trouble myself to introducing myself and can just direct them here. Now if you would like read on. Lore: When Cogsnag was born it was know that he would be different for the other Orcs. He was born with tusks, had a red coloration of his skin, and when he could talk he talked with almost perfect grammar. He was smart for his age and spent time alone with his thoughts. As soon as he was old enough he ran away was never seen again for many years. When he came back to the world he was different he wore a top hat, a monocle, a suit, and handcuffs. He also carries a cane and a smoking pipe. Seeing the current state of the Orcs and their warlord(who Cogsnags thinks of as a coward and a ruffian and is not fit to rule) he bides his time wait for the right moment to strike and take over the Orcs and launch them into a new golden age. Like Orcs he likes lava but he would rather live in the mountains and snow. Also he is willing to spend time with anyone regardless of race as long as they act in a gentlemanly way. His favorite drinks are wine, and tea. His favorite foods are bread, cake, and cheese. He has big plans for the world and it is only a matter of time before his plans are put into action then no one will be safe. All tough he loves fighting in wars he would rather not because "It forces me to get blood on my suit (pause) do you know how hard it is to get blood out of a suit?". As such he prefers to duel like gentlemen. Despite this Cogsnag is a very proficient warrior (as Orcs are). His favorite weapon is his cane sword. Info: Because of his high intellect. Cogsnag is very good with machines and technology and keeps all of his inventions in a hidden castle in the mountains. He has goes there from time to time to resupply his visits to places he goes to pick up information. His castle is a wonder of a creation. That is what people would say if they new it existed. It is made out of stone bricks and glass windows. Has lava tubes throughout the castle to provide warmth and lighting. Cogsnag has also create various towers around his estate with underground railroads connecting to his castle. Underneth his castle is his secret base which includes storege, safe room, railroad station, and various other sections. Good relations with the races: Orcs:Proposed ruler Anyone who acts in a gentlemanly manor. Bad relations with the races: Anyone who is a coward or a ruffian Anyone who does not act in a gentlemanly manor Anyone in his way Neutral relations with the races: Anyone that is not in the previous catagores Anyone who he has not met yet Spells/Skills: